1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for holding food articles and more specifically to devices for holding food articles that are impaled on sticks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lowrance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,010 and Downers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,496 disclose devices for holding food articles that are impaled on sticks. Brimer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,190; Chisholm, U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,240; Pompa, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,374; and Wallace, U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,673 discloses various holding devices which may be of aid to persons wishing to make and/or use the present invention. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.